It is desirable to provide a multi-purpose hand tool, one which will perform substantially all the functions of an infinitely adjustable wrench, adjustable joint pliers, vise grip, and clamp, without drawbacks associated therewith. A hand tool according to the present invention is capable of performing the functions of the abovementioned tools, and in fact in a more effective manner. For instance the tool according to the present invention is capable of clamping objects in a parallel manner using the full length of the jaws, unlike vise grips, and can reach into places not accessible with vise grips and may be adjusted with one hand, unlike vise grips. Despite the great adaptability of the tool according to the invention and its enhanced functionality vis-a-vis conventional vise grips, it is formed of a relatively few, easy to construct parts, is simply operated, and has components that are easily extended in order to accommodate work pieces of various sizes.
The basic features of the hand tool according to the present invention comprise: A first jaw. A body. A second jaw affixedly attached to said body. And, means for mounting said first jaw to said body for linear reciprocal movement with respect to said body, and operative cooperation with said second jaw. The mounting means includes means for adjusting the position of the first jaw with respect to the body, and second means, including components distinct from the first means, for adjusting the position of said first jaw with respect to said body.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the second means comprising a hand engageable lever; a lever locking system including a lever operatively attached to the first jaw and a lever operatively attached to the body; and means for operatively inter-connecting the hand engageable lever to the locking lever system to effect movement thereof, and thereby movement of the first jaw with respect to the body.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the first means for adjusting the position of the first jaw with respect to the body comprises: an elongated bar attached to the first jaw, and including a linear gear portion thereof, the bar being elongated in a dimension defining the linear path of reciprocation of the first jaw with respect to the body, and the bar being received by the body for linear reciprocation; a worm gear rotatable about a pin, the pin operatively mounted by the body, and the pin extending parallel to the dimension of elongation of the bar; the worm cooperatively engaging the linear gear of the bar; and the body providing access to the worm to allow hand adjustment thereof.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, extension means are provided operatively attached to the first and second jaws for extending the operative lengths thereof while not interferring with movement of the jaws with respect to each other.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a versatile, yet simple to construct and operate, hand tool. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.